Amour rime souvent avec problèmes
by bella76
Summary: Bella, la vingtaine, décide de quitter Forks, la ville où elle habitait avec son père depuis son plus jeune âge, suite à une rupture difficile. Elle emménage alors à Los Angeles où elle se promet de ne pas tomber dans les griffes d'un homme de si tôt mais c'est plus dur à dire qu'à faire...


**Bonjour, ou bonsoir. Voilà ma première "fan-fiction" à proprement parler. J'y ai souvent pensé puis je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai essayé de me relire le plus de fois mais il est sûrement possible qu'ils y en aient qui soient passes à la trappe. Si ce début vous plais, peut-être posterais-je une suite, qui sait...?**

Chapitre 1 : Je hais le lundi

PDV Bella

J'avais toujours détesté les lundis. Pour moi, c'était le signe que la semaine recommençait. Je haïs donc chaque lundi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, 8h54.

J'avais décidé, il y a trois mois de prendre un nouveau départ après une rupture assez compliquée. Qui disait nouveau départ voulait dire nouvelle ville, nouveau job, nouveaux amis, nouveaux petits-amis... Mais surtout nouvelle Bella. Au-revoir la Bella toute gentille et naïve. Bonjour à la Bella battante. Au-revoir les habits sombres et lâches. Bonjour les vêtements moulants et pétants.

Ahh... Comme j'étais contente de laisser Forks derrière moi et de son environnement vert par toutes les saisons, enfin j'allais voir le soleil de Los Angeles à longueur de l'année. Je m'étais renseignée à L.A, sur 365 jours, il n'y avait à peu près 1 mois de pluie (et encore, j'en rajoutai) alors qu'à Forks c'était plutôt sur 365 jours 1 mois de soleil et j'avais fait une overdose de flotte.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. J'étais donc prête, ce matin, à me rendre à mon nouveau boulot, dans un lycée en tant que pionne. Bon, je sais ce que vous pensez, c'est nul mais en attendant de trouver mieux et puis avec seulement mon diplôme de fin de Terminale, je pus m'avouer heureuse.

Me voilà qui commence à m'habiller (jean, t-shirt assez moulant et des toutes nouvelles ballerines corail) quand je me rends compte que je devais arriver à 8h et qu'il était déjà 7h55. Je laissai m'échapper un petit juron en essayant de me dépêcher le plus possible. _En retard le premier jour, ça c'est du Bella tout craché !_ Quand enfin j'étais prête à partir, je jetai un regard dehors et vis, à mon grand désarroi, qu'il pleuvait mais pas de la petite pluie, carrément un orage. Et voilà un deuxième juron qui sort de ma bouche. On était à Los Angeles ou quoi ? _Bon, c'est pas grave j'ai bien un parapluie que j'ai du ramener de Forks..._ Et bah non, je les avais tous jeter. Pourtant j'avais eu une belle collection mais je les avais tous mis à la poubelle. Troisième juron. _Faut positiver Bella, tu vas courir jusqu'à la station de métro qui n'est pas très loin._ Je sors de mon immeuble, j'oublie de vous dire qu'il a fallu que je descende les 10 étages à pieds parce que ce foutu ascenseur était en panne. _Je les enchaîne aujourd'hui... _J'arrive dehors, commence à courir mais je suis trop maladroite et la pluie, bah ça glisse ! Et oui, en ce lundi 17 novembre 2034, Isabella Swan, 21 ans a fait une découverte : la pluie ça glisse ! Donc je tombai sur les fesses devant une bande de gamins qui rigolaient. Je me relevai tant bien que mal et recommençai à marcher._ Regarde devant toi Bella, ça n'a pas d'importance, personne ne t'a vu_. Ma jambe droite me faisait un mal de chien ! Je descendis les marches de la station de métro (prudemment), arrivai sur le quai et vis en bas du panneau des horaires : Préavis de grève, retards à prévoir. Quatrième juron. Autant y allait à pieds pensais-je. J'arrivai à sortir, la pluie s'était un peu calmée. Je décidai de jeter un petit coup d'œil à ma montre : 8h43. _Quoi ?! Oh, non, non, non ! _J'accélérai un peu la marche.

Après vingt minutes de marche, j'arrivai au lycée Occidental College. _Aller Bella, fais ton plus beau sourire, je crois qu'à l'accueil c'est un mec alors descends un peu ton t-shirt pour qu'il voit ta poitrine. _Je pris mon courage à deux mains et rentrai, résignée. Je regardai une dernière fois ma montre : 8h54.

Je me raclai la gorge pour signifier que j'étais là.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je suis la nouvelle pionne. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je... Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de finir.

-Je sais qui tu es. Tu es en retard.

C'était une voix d'homme – j'avais eu raison – qui m'avait parlé. Il ne s'était pas retourné. Tant mieux, c'était bien plus facile pour moi de mentir.

-Ah bon ? Fis-je, en essayant d'avoir l'air étonnée.

-Oui.

Il se retourna et mon cœur un petit raté. C'était un homme, d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux très noirs et la peau mate, vêtu d'un t-shirt à manches courtes Metallica. Il devait faire au moins 1, 85 m. J'avais l'air d'une naine à côté. _Calme-toi Bella, ce n'est qu'un homme et en plus ça va être ton collègue. Rappelle-toi de Mike, comment il t'a fait souffrir. Il a fallu que tu laisses ton père seul pour l'oublier._

-Je... suis... désolée... monsieur. Bredouillai-je, c'est bien, il allait me prendre pour une attardée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je suis arrivée avec deux heures de retard mon premier jour. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais monsieur. Moi, c'est Jacob, Jacob Black ou Jake si tu préfères. Comme tu veux, je m'en fiche. Il avait dit tout ça en me souriant de toutes ses dents (dents qui étaient extrêmement blanches, dignes du pub pour dentifrice).

-Moi c'est Isabella mais je crois que tu le sais déjà. Mais je préfère Bella.

-Okay Bella, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Je n'en doutai pas.


End file.
